


DI Lestrade's Unexpectedly Correct Deduction

by tshreyu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, purplepigsproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: Summary: Sherlock sports a hickey and DI Lestrade, for once, comes to the right conclusion.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Another story for my group's purplepigsproject. Just this month, two wonderful authors deleted their stories and accounts on Wattpad because of toxic comments and so we decided to do another round. BTW, purplepigsproject is a tag and anyone who wants to support our cause should tag their stories with it. Eventually, it will become an official tag. Theme for this round: Love Not Hate

"What is this Graham! I just completed a case for you and before I could even relax properly, you called me again!" Sherlock's fiery words were heard throughout the entire police department, as he came striding in, his ever-present coat blowing behind him.

DI Gregory Lestrade put both his hands up to apologize, "I'm sorry Sherlock, but I thought you would be happy to have some interesting cases, even though they are cold ones. I just want your opinion on them."

Sherlock huffed, "You mean you want me to solve them so your team can have a positive review in next week's audit."

The silver-haired man just surrendered, "If you know, why are you making a fuss!?"

Sherlock looked at the older man exasperated, "I was having a beautiful morning. These cases better be 7 or more. "The detective said as he strode into the DIs cabin. He looked around and shrugged at his coat slightly. "And why is it so hot in here!? Don't you have like an air conditioning or something? "

Lestrade snorted, "We get one nice hot and sunny day in London and you are already complaining. It is a warm day, and this is a police station, not your brother's temperature-controlled mansion. Just take your coat off for God's sake!"

Sherlock visibly stiffened at the casual mention of his brother, but only shrugged about the coat thing. Lestrade pulled out the chair and pointed to the files on the table. "Make yourself comfortable Sherlock, I will make sure no one disturbs you. Call me if you need anything, and appreciate you coming in at such short notice. Sherlock waved a hand away and sat down, pulling the files to him. Lestrade smiled and left the detective to work his magic.

It was about an hour or so later that Lestrade decided to check on Sherlock. He saw the detective sitting with his back to the cabin's door. The younger man had finally taken off his coat and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. Sherlock was concentrating hard on something, his eyes darting from left to right as his hand frantically jotted down something.

Lestrade decided to just place the bottle of ice tea on the table and leave without saying a word when he saw it. He blinked several times, not believing what he was seeing. It could be something else entirely but Sherlock turned his head to the other side completely and the DI could see it clearly once again. Sherlock Holmes had a big, bright pink hickey just where his shirt collar started. The hat detective, the virgin had a hickey. Sherlock had engaged in at least fairly intimate activity recently. From the color, the detective thought it might just have been last night. Had he interrupted some morning activity for Sherlock? Is that why he was so pissed!? Lestrade flinched, realizing the younger man had finally shown some interest in sexual things and he had to go and call him in.

Lestrade was brought back to reality as Sherlock's voice drifted over, "Yes, it's a hickey. And yes you interrupted. Now you can hand me the iced tea and leave me alone so I can get this thing done and return to my lover, ASAP."

The inspector suddenly came closer, "Sherlock! You are seeing someone! Whoa! I never even thought.. Congrats Sherlock!" He shut up when he saw Sherlock flinch. Gregory blinked, and it dawned on him that he might have made some hasty assumptions. "Ermm.. I.. Sherlock, you are not seeing anyone. That's cool too. Casual hookups are great too. Everythings good.. "

"Oh for God's sake Greg! I'm not dating anyone, I'm not with someone, it's not casual either! I don't even know at this point! Just its too new, too sudden and well... Too comp...Why am I even telling you anything?"

"Sherlock! It's okay. And it's only natural. We have known each other for a long time and it's okay, right? " Sherlock swallowed and gave a slight nod.

Gregory smiled but frowned, "It's not John, is it? " Sherlock gave him a look and rolled his eyes. Gregory sighed, "Good. Coz, if it was, I would.. "

Sherlock smirked and challenged, "You would what?" Gregory returned the look and shook his head, both grinning. Sherlock knew the inspector was not fond of the way John treated Sherlock when he returned from the dead and whole Mary thing. He didn't really like Johns's violence towards the young detective and Sherlock could only assume what the inspector would have thought if he was having make-up sessions with the good doctor. Gregory moved back, "Okay Sherlock, I'll leave you to it, then."

Just as the inspector was about to be out the door, Sherlock called out, "Graham..? "  
"Hmm? "

"The iced-tea?"

The DI immediately moved and placed the bottle on the desk, "Right!".

*******

It was nearly two weeks since this incident that Gregory Lestrade found himself reaching 221B Baker Street at lunchtime. He knew that John would be at work, but what he didn't expect was to see Sherlock and Mycroft talking closely in front of the apartment door, on the side-walk. The inspector frowned and stopped moving any nearer, as he felt like he would be intruding. The two brothers were standing rather close, and seemed to be almost whispering. The closeness between them, the expressions, the lips moving seemed more like something else than brothers. Gregory shook his head clear, as he told himself that the two brothers were most likely talking in codes only those two could understand and might indeed be saving the world. It was not uncommon for them to do that.

It was a few minutes later that the two moved away and stood there just gazing at each other. Not a minute later an unmarked car stopped right next to Mycroft. From where he stood, Greg could see Mycroft's back and part profile of the younger Holmes. He saw the older Holmes give Sherlock a firm nod and move to get in the car. Greg inhaled sharply as he clearly saw Sherlock's hand lightly trail his brother's, almost in an intimate gesture. The touch was also extremely discreet, so much so that none of the onlookers could have noticed. With years of training and observation, Greg definitely noticed it and he was sure so did Mycroft.

Gregory didn't understand what he had just witnessed and if it was even worth paying attention to, but he couldn't ignore something unpleasant bubbling up in his throat. He didn't even remember what case he had needed Sherlock's consultation anymore, but at this point, he really didn't care. He was in trance, mind swirling with millions of thoughts, as his feet took him back to the station.

That whole day, the inspector ignored all calls and all interruptions from Donovan and others. He knew they had a case, but he needed to process this first. Sherlock and Mycroft. He jotted down everything he could remember. When had he first noticed the changes in Sherlock? What incidents stood out to him? Since when had Sherlock started speaking of Mycroft in almost friendly manner?

Gregory couldn't understand why his gut instinct was telling him that something fishy was going on between the brothers, but he hadn't become a DI by ignoring his hunches. At the back of his mind, Greg knew what he was looking for, but he was hesitant to put it in words. After hours spent with no concrete conclusion and a growing timeline, the silver-haired man thought he needed more data and that would take time. He couldn't ignore his duties any longer so he put aside his work and got onto the case.

The case, luckily, was simple accidental murder one, and the person who ended up killing the man was feeling horribly guilty and confessed all. It took the team barely a day or two to wrap up the case, and Greg went back to working on his Sherlock timeline.

It was almost a week later that Gregory found the last piece of the puzzle. He was at the crime scene, behind one of the run-down buildings and Sherlock was on one knee doing his thing. They had been at the place for around 30 mins when Lestrade felt eyes on him. He turned around only to be met with the all-knowing eyes of one Mycroft Holmes. The way the older Holmes was looking at him, one hand in his pant pocket and the other resting on his brolly, Lestrade understood. He understood what he had been suspecting of the two brothers was true and the government official knew he had figured it out. It was a moment before Mycroft gave the inspector a firm nod and returned the way he had come.

This small wordless interaction sent chills down Gregory's spine and he felt something tight and cold settle in his belly. Ever since Sherrinford, Sherlock had been frequently picked up from crime scenes, baker street, and the police station by an unmarked black car. Lestrade knew it was Mycroft's doing but the older brother had not shown himself once, until today.

Lestrade was brought out of his musings by Sherlock's chirpy voice, "It's the fiance!" He patted Lestrade's shoulder and added, "I'll text you the details, Gabe. Can't keep the British Government waiting, can I?" With a smirk and raised eyebrow in question, Sherlock was gone.

Lestrade thought himself to be a very open-minded man, but it took him a few days to wrap his mind around the two Holmes brother's relationship and another few to completely be okay with it. It was another few days before he decided to meet his favorite consulting detective and have a candid talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was lying on his couch, looking through something on his phone when he heard footsteps approaching. He knew it was the inspector, but it didn't seem to be for a case. He typed a message and sat up, just as the door opened and one silver haired man came in. He smiled and greeted the young man who he thought of as a friend.

"Good morning, Graham. What brings you here?"

Lestrade sighed as he put the kettle on for some tea. He was used to Sherlock not offering him anything, but this conversation needed something. He waited for the kettle to boil and made up two cups. Handing over one to Sherlock he settled down, all the while aware of being scrutinized.

Lestrade met the younger man's eyes, "I need.. I thought I should... " Sherlock's phone pinged and the detective immediately picked it up. The inspector watched as the younger man's eyes sparkled and an involuntary smile graced his lips as he quickly typed something. "Is that Mycroft?" Detective inspector couldn't help himself. Sherlock automatically 'hmm' ed.

When Sherlock's attention was once again on Gregory, Lestrade spoke, "Sherlock, look.. I think we are friends. I mean.. We are not close but we do have. . "

The younger man waved a hand, indicating that the inspector should continue. Gregory sighed, "You have changed, ever since Sherrinford.. "

"Greg, if you think getting laid regularly has changed me.. Then you should be surprised to know that I have had experiences before. Body maybe just a transport, but I do care for its needs... "

The inspector swallowed, eyes wide in surprise. He had always thought Sherlock was a virgin, and only just discovered the pleasures of the flesh, but apparently not so. He shook off the thought, "That's not it. I just.. I spent a week trying to connect the dots and I finally have a conclusion. Your brother actually provided one. " Lestrade noticed that Sherlock stiffened at the mention of his brother and realized that had been happening a lot.

"So what did you find? " Sherlock asked, tersely.

Lestrade got up and slowly started walking in the small place that 221B allowed. He started checking off his fingers, "One, you asked me to look after your brother after Sherrinford mess. I was at the mansion and had talked to Mycroft, who I felt would cry anytime. We had a couple of drinks and I decided to run a warm bath for Mycroft, felt it would calm him down... "

"You ran a bath for Mycroft!?" Sherlock snapped, his eyes glaring. Greg raised both his hands in surrender, "I was only thinking about it. But before I could do something.. You barged in and kicked me out, in the middle of the night at that! "

Sherlock internally sighed in relief. That night after Sherrinford, when everything had settled, he had sent Lestrade to look after Mycroft. John had suggested that he did the right thing and that Gregory would be more than happy to comfort his brother. Something had snapped within him and he had rushed to his brother's mansion and had kicked Gregory out, away from Mycroft.

His attention was back towards the inspector as he spoke, "Then I find out that you stayed at Mycroft's when the flat was being rebuilt. Your not as spiteful towards your brother anymore and yes I see you make jabs at him... But they no longer hold that.. Animosity or hate anymore.. "

Sherlock sighed, "What do you want to say Gregory?"

"Wow, finally used my right name! This must be important. "

Sherlock rolled his eyes, " I do know your real name, Mr. Inspector. It's just fun to titilate John.. "

Lestrade chuckled, "I know you know... I just.. Anyway, where were we? Yeah, so during our pub nights, John and some others and I discussed what kind of person would be able to grab your attention. We all agreed it had to a male, of course. I always thought that if you fall.. The person would have to extremely intelligent and smart. He would have to have a caring side to him, like he should take care of you, pamper you, literally. It was also a must that the person was resourceful... "

"Are you saying I would want a rich boyfriend? That I would look at how much the person made?"

DI smirked, "I didn't say you would care about the money... But you are high maintenance. And really.. Even if you have your inherited funds, I have hardly seen you use it.. "

"I don't need much to live, Gregory.. "

"And Mycroft gives you anything you want anyway.. Without even asking.. "

Sherlock met the DI's eyes, clearly concerned. The older man's gaze was steady but he finally sighed when he saw Sherlock's start to glisten. He took the chair in front of the younger man once again. He held his hand out and even though puzzled, Sherlock gave his hands. Gregory griped their hands together, "Mycroft is the only one who matches all the characteristics that should make your partner. When I realized you were seeing someone and you were so flustered."

Sherlock blinked, even as Gregory continued, "I didn't think anything of it then, but then I saw you and Mycroft outside 221B."

"Huuh..!?" Sherlock was surprised, they were always so careful.

Gregory patted his hand assuringly, "You weren't doing anything.. It was just the way you were standing and whispering and that feathery touch... It's imprinted in my mind like... "

Sherlock snatched his hands back and rubbed at his eyes, which were being annoying getting wet for absolutely nothing. "Mycroft told me this would happen, that although Martha suspected, you had already figured it out and would approach me. He said I should be calm and that you had a level head on your shoulders and I should hear you out. "

"Yeah, that is how I knew I was right. Mycroft he just.. I don't know how he did it.. "

Sherlock frowned, "What? He said something? "

"He said nothing but it just felt like a conversation.. "

Sherlock smiled and his voice was drenched in pride, "It's amazing how he does that, isn't it? Half the time, the two of us don't even have to talk.. He says speaking is such a waste of energy and he would rather save that energy for somet... " He trailed off as he realized what he was about to say.

Gregory saw a faint tinge on the pale-skinned man's face laughed, head tilting back. "Oh, Sherlock! Look...I chose this time to meet you, because I knew John wouldn't be here... "

"I know.. "

"So, all I want to say is that... You two are unique individuals and after I came to terms with it... I realized you two were perfect for each other. And, really you both are adults and clearly know what you are doing. You are not hurting anyone either. I may not completely understand and sometimes I may say something unpleasant to you because of my shortcomings. But, I'm here. If you want to talk or need to rant or.. Need an alibi, even.. "

Sherlock's eyes widened, "You'd do that for me? For us?"

"Yeah, why not! What are friends for!"

Sherlock shook his head and joined Gregory as he chuckled. Although Mycroft had told him the inspector was not a threat, he was worried and this support still overwhelmed him. When the laugh hiccuped to a stop the hat-detective didn't miss Gregory's whispered words, "And I don't want to face the British Government's wrath..." Sherlock just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little fic! Let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Concluding chapter soon! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to use the tag purplepigsproject to support our cause!


End file.
